MIA's Homecomeing
by KainKonzelman
Summary: Ron stoppable was confirmed MIA, when he returns home how will everyone react first Fanfic ever...all reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

The young man stepped off the plane into the familiar sights and sounds of Middleton airport. His Navy blues perfectly pressed, his shoes polished to a perfect mirror shine. The multitude of badges and honors shone brightly on his breast.

His chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears as he looked around he sighed and said in a whisper

"It's been too long"

Clearing the tears from his eyes he slowly made his way to the airport exit. Once outside he pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his breast pocket and lit it, enjoying the rush of nicotine flooding his system calming his nerves.

Flicking the spent butt into the small river running along the curb of the airport he signaled a taxi for pickup, as he got into the taxi the driver looked at him in the rear view with a smile on his face.

"Where to sailor?" the little Indian man asked as he gave a small salute.

Ron stoppable just smiled "just the Middleton mall please" returning the salute briskly.

As the taxi pulled slowly out into traffic one thought was running through Ron's mind _"man, everyone is in for one hell of a surprise!"_

* * *

Monique a dark skinned beauty sat in the back room of Club Banana looking over applications of potential new hires. It had been a fairly slow day considering it was raining like hell outside, she sat back rubbing her eyes thinking to herself. 

"_Jesus, got an associates in fashion design and I'm working HERE"_

Monique's thoughts were interrupted by the customer alert chime, being the only one in the store she quickly headed to the front of the store to help whom ever had come in.

Upon coming out of the back she noticed a man standing about 6'3" with golden blonde hair dressed in Military class A's standing with his back to her looking over some women's clothing.

She made her way over to the tall man and asked "Can I help you sssss….." Monique never got to finish her question, for the man had turned around at the sound of her voice with a goofball grin on his face.

Ron stood there a moment looking upon Monique as her mouth opened and closed, he couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he thought she looked amazingly like a fish out of water.

Monique's eyes were brimming with tears as she spoke "R…Ron, please tell me this isn't a dream!"

Ron spoke in barely a whisper as tears began to cascade down his cheeks "no 'nique…..it's not a dream, I'm home"

* * *

Kim possible ran thought the doors of Middleton mall to quickly escape the rain outside, when inside she began to remove her raincoat. This however was impeded when a ring on her left hand got caught on the fabric insider her jacket. 

Reaching in though the sleeve she quickly unhooked the fabric that was causing the hold up, she looked down at the emerald promise ring that was given to her 4 years ago.

"_I'll always wait Ron…no matter what they say; I know you're still alive!"_

Kim's thoughts were interrupted at that moment by an earsplitting screech coming from club banana.

Eye's wide with shock Kim ran for club banana and yelled "I'M COMING 'NIQUE!"

* * *

Ron wasn't ready for the ear splitting screech that Monique let out and thought to himself. 

"_I've been though war zones and bombing raids…but Monique still tops them all!"_

After screaming Monique latched herself onto Ron in a hug that would have crushed the life out of any lesser man, speaking into his shoulder.

"R-Ron…. we heard you were KIA…w-what…..how?"

Ron's expression hardened as he spoke into Monique's hair.

"Fucking news…the military said MIA….how could they screw that up!"

Monique was about to speak when she heard the sound of shoes skidding to a halt in the store, her head quickly snapped to the front of the store to take in the sight of her best friend standing stone still in the entrance with a look of shock on her face.

* * *

Kim possible stood in the entrance of club banana taking in the scene before her. Her FBF stood with arms locked around the man who had been deemed KIA by all the major news stations not 2 years ago. 

She saw Monique back away from now tall muscular form of Ron stoppable with a huge grin plastered on her face. With careful steps she slowly made her way over to the man…hoping this wasn't a dream.

Mere inches away from the man who had occupied her thoughts and dreams for the past 4 years; she gently touched his forearm to make sure he was solid and not just a shared hallucination.

She looked up into those beautiful brown eyes and spoke with a wavering voice.

"R…Ron, is it really you!"

He gave her his classic devil may care grin and spoke softly.

"Yes my fiery haired angel….it's me, I'm home."

Upon hearing these words she collapsed into his shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably not caring who saw, speaking in between sobs.

"B-but, t-they said you were k-k-k…gone"

Ron gently placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze; she noticed his eyes were filled with pain, sorrow and love. He spoke softly a line from there favorite movie.

"Death cannot stop true love….only delay it for a bit."

The tears he had been holding back all this time finally burst forth as they embraced in a passionate kiss that put all others to shame. Every feeling that had been held back for 4 long years was conveyed in that kiss as there tongues began to dance.

Monique stood back crying softly and smiled at the lovers sighing as she said "thank you god….thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright...so i forgot to do this in chapter one...but i don't own any character from KP, no matter how much i whine they never seem to sign it over to me. OH and the princess bride...also not mine..sorry

* * *

After the kiss the three friends shared a long embrace, followed by a very long "awkweird" silence.

Monique was the first to speak…even if it was a little timidly.

"Ron…can I ask you a question?"

Ron lifted his head from Kim's gaze to look over at his friend and smile a big toothy grin.

"Oh my lord….is Monique, queen of gossip, afraid to ask a question?" He looked down at Kim who had a slight smile on her face "I think we need to mark this on a calendar!"

Kim despite the tears that were still streaming down her face laughed at this statement as Monique walked to Ron and punched him in the shoulder…hard, with a look of pure anger on her face.

"EXCUSE ME FOR BEING CONSIDERATE; I DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE READY TO TELL US WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED TO YOU OVER IN IRAQ!"

Ron's expression instantly went from one of mirth to one of sorrowful apology as he gave an involuntary shudder at the countries name "sorry 'nique…no, I'm not ready to tell you what happened to me….it's still too fresh and I had to recount what happened to my superiors about a thousand times."

Kim who was shocked at Monique's outburst looked up at Ron when he shuddered and lightly touched his face "Ron… honey, it's ok… when your ready you can tell us" she bounced on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Monique looked ashamed at her outburst and quickly apologized " my bad Ron, I didn't mean to loose it, so how long are you back for?" looking up into his face hoping his answer wasn't a short one.

Ron stepped back from the two girls and looked between the two of them with the biggest smile on his face yet "I'm back for good…my contract was for four years" as he continued his eyes glazed over and fear was etched in his features "after what happened this time I didn't want to re-enlist"

Monique gave such a high pitched squeal that Ron thought that any glass inside the mall would instantly shatter. Kim on the other hand was deathly silent with a look of happy surprise on her face, mouth opening and closing much like Monique's had earlier.

Ron looked at both of them and laughed "well….now that that's out of the way, how about I take my two favorite girls to get something to eat...my treat!"

Kim nodded franticly not wanting to leave his side for the rest of her life if she could help it, but Monique looked around a little apprehensively before coming to a decision "aww screw it, they can be without me for one day"

Monique quickly ran around the store shutting things down and pulling the gate down with a sign that read "Closed on account of Ronshine!" The three friends had a good laugh at this as they walked to the food court for some catching up.

* * *

It had been two hours sense they sat down for food with Kim and Monique only taking breaks from talking to breathe when Kim looked over at Ron and asked the question that had been nagging her sense she saw Ron. 

"Ron…why didn't we hear anything about you getting found and you're coming home?"

Ron looked between them sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck "weelll, The military wanted to say they had found a missing Navy SEAL, but I asked them to keep it quiet….you know how I hate the press…and I didn't want everybody in the world to know what had happened to me."

Kim ached an eyebrow at this comment "well, whatever happened to you couldn't have been good…and people would have been more eager to sign up to fight a good cause over in Iraq"

Ron smiled at this and spoke softly "That's exactly why I didn't want them to leak it, what those people did to me over there was horrible, but I didn't want everyone signing up just to get revenge on misguided souls" he finished his statement with downcast eyes awaiting the explosion he knew was coming.

Kim looked at him with a curious expression, Monique looked on at Kim with a worried expression waiting for her to scream or hit something. What happened caught them both by surprise.

Kim took his hand gently in hers and kissed each of his callused knuckles "this is why I love you Ron stoppable, you see the good in everyone….even if they are evil to you."

After getting over the initial shock of her reaction a small smile spread over the other twos faces when Ron spoke "I love you too KP….I had hoped you would understand."

At the use of his old nickname for her Kim's heart melted and she squeezed his hand tighter, Ron just looked at her and smiled "well….go on….I know that's not all you two did while I was gone…I want to know everything that happened while I was gone!"

* * *

The hours ticked by and still Kim and Monique were talking non-stop, they didn't realize how late it was until a security guard came over to them and tapped on the table 

"Sorry folks, but the malls going to be closing in 5 minuets, I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

Ron looked down at his watch and gasped "Zion! Is it really 20:55 already, I guess we should head out"

The three friends made there way to the parking lot, looking at each other before Monique finally broke the silence. "Ron, I'm so glad your back, stop by the store sometime tomorrow so we can talk more"

Kim hugged Ron's arm and looked at Monique "sorry 'Nique, but tomorrow he's all mine….we have some "Catching up" of our own to do"

Ron looked at her sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand "Sorry KP, I was kinda hoping I could spend the day with my family…they don't even know I've been found yet"

Kim looked up at him and with a mock pout said "fine…but Tuesday you're all mine"

Ron looked down at her and smiled "it's a date"

As Monique walked to her Scion she glanced back to see Kim and Ron sharing another deep kiss. She smiled at her friends "they really are perfect together"

* * *

Kim broke away from the kiss first, not because she wanted too; but because her lungs were screaming for air. She looked up into Ron's chocolate brown eyes "did you want a ride home?" 

Ron just smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug breathing deeply "nah… the rain cleared up and it's a nice night…I think I'll hoof it….'sides, I don't think you'll let me smoke in the car." With that he kissed the tip of her nose and took a small step back.

Kim smiled at him and spoke in a sultry voice "your damn right I wouldn't let you smoke in my car, but you better quit soon... Because if I smell smoke on you or your breath… you can forget about any more kisses"

Ron laughed and pulled out his pack "well…it's a good thing this is the last one" he screwed the Camel wide into his lips and light it, taking a deep drag.

Kim bounced on her toes to kiss him on the cheek "I guess I'll see you on Tuesday then, I'll be over at mom and dads tomorrow if you feel like calling" She began to walk way and saying over her shoulder "and Ron?"

Ron looked over at her "yeah KP?"

He could see the faintest smile on her face in the fleeting light "I love you"

Ron smiled back as he spoke "love you too angel"

He watched as her emerald green Honda Civic pulled away from the mall before he started walking the familiar streets of Middleton.

He couldn't help but laugh at the thought that entered his mind.

"_well, time to go make mom feint!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Ron stood on the sidewalk in front of his home, gathering the courage to take the short walk up the drive. As he took the first step towards the door, his parents' faces came flooding into his mind. Taking a deep breath he gave a hearty knock and waited, straining his ears to hear any noise from inside.

After a few minuets he pounded on the door harder, still no response from inside. He took a step back from the stoop to look up into the upstairs window. Every light in the house was off and no sounds came from inside. He hung his head and started to walk down the drive, knowing exactly where to head next.

"Can I help you?" a soft vaguely familiar female voice from behind him said

Ron spun around to look at the source of the voice; he looked questioningly at the girl from the house to his left. The girl looked to be in her late teens early twenties, her eyes were ice blue with a slight silvery sheen to them. Her hair, obviously dyed, was a dark purple with bleach blonde highlights pulled into a tight ponytail.

Ron had the strange feeling that he had seen this girl before…but he couldn't put his finger on where. As he walked towards the 5 foot girl the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Kitty…is that you!" Ron's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"How do you know my…" was all she got out as she read the name on his uniform.

Though she was only a mere five feet tall, weighing 100 lbs soaking wet holding a brick, the scream that escaped her lips would have put most opera singers to shame. Tears were cascading down her face as a smile formed from ear to ear.

"R...Ronnie, thank the Gods!" she almost sang as she wrapped him in a surprisingly strong hug.

"Kitty…can't…breath!" he choked out as he was violently squeezed by the petite girl.

Kitty dropped her arms and took a step back looking a bit embarrassed "sorry Ron, it's just been so long, and we heard on the news…." She looked into his eyes and smiled "but that's all in the past, why don't you come in? I know Kain will be happy to see you!"

Ron smiled back at her and nodded "Sure…but first can you tell me why my parents aren't home?"

"They left last night for a POW/MIA support group camping trip, they won't be back until tomorrow night" at saying this she grabbed his hand and almost dragged him into the house.

"Oh" was the only thing Ron could reply thinking to himself _"that answers my question about the military notice!"_

* * *

The inside of the house looked the same as it had 4 years ago when he left. Instead of a living room proper, there were four small tables to represent the four cardinal directions. On each table there were two statues, one to represent a god the other to represent a goddess. Various other tools lay on the small tables.

What caught Ron's eye was the small picture of him and Kitty and Kain's father sitting on the table facing the East. The picture was walled in by white and blue candles with an eye shaped pendant tied to it.

Ron was about to ask what that was all about when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs. He spun to see his second best friend, Kain Konzelman, standing at the top of the stairs with a small smirk on his face.

"Kitsune Cassandra Konzelman, do you have to bring in every street ruffian you find?"

Kitty jumped at her full name and turned on her brother "Sweet Isis Kain….you scared the life out of me!"

Ron had to hold himself up on the door frame he was laughing so hard at the two. When his mirth passed he looked up at Kain "it's good to see you too man."

Kain walked down the stairs slowly, his dirty blonde hair tightly braided hung down to the small of his back. His golden brown eyes locked on his life long friend as he descended the stairs; upon reaching the bottom he clapped Ron on the shoulder pulling him into a tight hug.

"We never gave up hope, not even when we got the letter about dad…" he squeezed Ron a little tighter with these words.

When the words left his friends mouth he started to cry, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry you two…I tried to protect him as best I could but…I…I…I failed". His silent sobs turned into full blown weeping as his legs gave out on him.

Kitty knelt down behind Ron, pulling him from her brothers' grasp to hold him and stroke his hair soothingly. "Shhhhh, its ok Ron", the tears rolling freely down her face as she soothed the broken man she held. "There was nothing you could have done, we don't blame you."

Ron fell back from her grasp at these words, anger evident in his voice.

"It's my fault he's dead!" his voice rising as he backed up further.

"IT'S MY FAULT THERE ALL DEAD!" his body shaking with pent up anger and anguish.

"IF I HAD JUST TOLD THEM WHAT THEY WANTED TO KNOW, YOU'RE FATHER AND SIX OTHER GOOD MEN WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

Ron wasn't ready for the slap that Kitty hit him with, he sat there stunned looking at the girl he had known sense she was born. Her features were filled anger but her voice was as calm as the look on her brothers' face.

"That is Bullshit Ronald Dean Stoppable, and you know it! Those men would have rather died then you give up TS information to the enemy!" Her piercing ice blue eyes digging into him with every word.

Ron responded with a ghost of a whisper, "I know, but it doesn't help ease the pain any." And he broke down into uncontrollable weeping once again.

Both siblings embraced there crying friend for what seemed like hours, letting him cry on there shoulders until he finally stopped. The room was silent except for the sound of hands rubbing Ron's back.

Kain was the first to break the silence as he held Ron at arms length.

"Well…they say that talking about your problems helps ease the pain" he gave a small encouraging smile before continuing.

"Why not confide in us what happened to you over in Iraq….we'd also like to know what exactly happened to our father."

Ron looked between his two friends, and at the tears that threatened to fall. He moved over the kitchen table and took a seat before sighing.

"Yeah, ok….it's the least I can do."

* * *

AN: I'd just like to thank everyone who's given me feedback on this story...it's my first one and i didn't think anyone would like it...Gods bless you all! 


End file.
